Across the Sea
by TheKingdomCome
Summary: Thane promised to meet her at the other side. That promise may come true very quickly.


**Hey everyone! Real quick I of course want to thank everyone who reviews my stuff. It's is encouraging and frustrating(in a good way) all at the same time, and I love it. It really keeps writers going. It is an addiction I swear.**

 **Anyway, in the Last Chapter of TIC, I mentioned that I was a Mass Effect fan, and that I would be working on something in that universe soon. This is NOT what I was talking about. This kind of just came to me. Decided I try and put out as much as I can now before I go MIA for school in August. Either way, I hope y'all enjoy this little One shot and I'll try and keep more content coming.**

 **As always, Obligatory disclaimer: Mass Effect is the property of BioWare and EA Games. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 _Shot._

Shepard staggered, fatal determination gleaming in her eyes, knowing this was it.

 _Shot._

How many had died up to this moment? How many had died _for_ this moment? Had their lives been in vain? Was this the solution that would finally end this nightmare of a war?

 _Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot…_

Her arm began to weaken, the broken bones screaming against her bruised flesh and bullet wounds. She grasped the pistol with both hands, steadying her aim as her senses numbed to the world. Her hearing silenced as the ringing of her pistol deafened her. Her vision tunneled on the generator as bullet after bullet broke through the protective covering.

 _Shot. BOOM!_

As the first explosion engulfed the air, Shepard pressed on. She didn't even see where she was going now. Instead she saw her mentor, Anderson. He had believed in her when no one else did. He had been like a father to her. He had given her the chance to save so many, and he had given his life for her to finish this fight.

 _Shot, shot, shot, boom…_

Ashley. Her best friend. They hadn't seen eye to eye on many things, and the collector mission had basically torn them apart. But Ashley had forgiven her, and followed her in the last push. When the Mako had exploded, Shepard had been scared both Ashley and Garrus were gone for good. But they were tough. _They Normandy is in good hands with her…_

Shots rang and the explosions thickened. Fire and super-hot gas kissed her skin, engulfing her in it's warm embrace. She no longer felt anything actually. Momentum kept her body moving forward, focus kept her finger on the trigger. _I guess this is it…_

Thane…she saw his face in front of the fires. She was the reason he had hung on so long. The reason Kolyat knew his father as more than a stranger. The reason he had meaning to his life again. He had been ready to die, yet had chosen to be alive with her. Even on his death bed, he had proclaimed his love and hope for her. When she had seen him after shore leave on the Citadel, he had told her he was always with her. _I never doubted you…_

In the fire, his face greeted her with the small smile he held when with her. _Siha…_

The fires engulfed her, throwing her body back, as her world flashed red, then darkness took her…

* * *

The war was over. The Reapers were gone. The Crucible had worked, though it had torn the galaxy apart in more ways than one. After a few days stranded on an uncharted world, the Normandy had finally made it back to Earth, aiding in the rescue and recovery efforts, while also hoping to find their beloved Commander. The latter, in the end had not been successful.

Aboard the _SSV Normandy SR-2_ , the surviving crew had gathered before the memorial wall on the Crew Deck to honor their fallen friends. After a brief moment of silence, now Commander Ashley Williams stepped forward, a tear clouding her eyes, threatening to fall. Placing the name plate on the wall, Ashley smoothed out the edges. The name read "CDR Selene Shepard", right below the other new names: ADM David Anderson and EDI. Stepping back to look upon the commemoration of their friend's sacrifice, there were no dry eyes to behold.

 _She is in a better place,_ Ashley thought to herself as James wrapped her in a comforting hug, _this I know to be true…_

* * *

The raft was small, wooden, just large enough for her body. The sea rocked her back and forth, as a mother rocks her child to sleep. Shepard lay on her back, opening her eyes to the clear sky above her. It was day, yet there was no burning sun glaring at her. The air was warm, much like a pleasant summer day, with a slight breeze to keep her cool.

She was dressed in her casual outfit, her burns and wounds gone. A sense of piece had overcome her. Sitting up, she could see a shore in the distance, a lone dark figure standing, waiting. Shepard smiled, knowing exactly who it was that was waiting for her.

As the raft neared the shore, stopping on the thick sands of the warm beach, a strong, reptilian, welcoming hand reached down to hoist her to the other side. _Come Siha, we may rest now, together…_

Shepard smiled, as she took Thane's hand, following him into her paradise, following him into eternity. The light in front of her grew brighter and brighter, and in one final flash, she, with Thane at her side, were gone. Gone together.


End file.
